See You Again
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Set a hundred years in the future. The Original family remembers the one they love the most, and misses them out their daily routine. Then, they have to flee, after having a heartbreaking goodbye, separating so that no one can track them. The ones who have loved ones flee with them, the others who don't try not to think about that fact.
1. See You Again

Klaus leaned his arms against the rail of his balcony, looking down at the parade that danced through the street. The death of a comrade, one of Marcel and Josh's men. Klaus smiled to himself, and thought about what it would be like for Caroline to be with him right now. She'd be there, wondering at what it would be like to just listen to the music and the laughter, with the doors closed. He would've liked to watch her drift away with the music, her eyes closed, mouth relaxed.

Then the door opened and closed in his room, he heard Hayley's hurried footsteps. He didn't move from his position though. It was much like when Elijah came now.

"Usually when a door's closed, that means you shouldn't come in without knocking." He greeted her

"You don't seem to be caught in an awkward position so it doesn't really matter." Hayley replied.

"What do you want?" He asked tiredly, standing up from the rail and leaning on it with his hands, facing her.

"Nothing, just, Elijah wants to go to dinner, he thought you'd like to come." She said. Klaus smirked and looked above at the sky. After a minute she got impatient. "Is this some long winded way of saying no?" She asked.

"You know, that constellation right there is of Orion. I wish I knew the man when they fashioned his image in the stars, as it were. Could tell he was a great warrior." He replied.

"Simple yes or no would do, Klaus." Hayley said tiredly. His eyes fell on her and he sighed.

"Who else is coming?" He asked in reply.

"No one, really. Elijah thought you'd like some brotherly bonding." She explained.

"Ah. Well, I think I'll pass tonight. That'll make your dinner an actual date instead of another family dinner." Klaus said. Hayley hadn't been too good at being alone with Elijah since most of her pack had a problem with her being married to a vampire. Of all the people that she let give their opinions, it was her wolves. Hayley left the room and Klaus went back to day dreaming about Caroline.

* * *

Kol sat alone in the dark, staring at the space his arms were making, his hands clasped together.

 _Davina's smile_

He blinked and wiped a tears from his eye, sniffling. He heard Freya come in the room. She waited a moment for him to recognize her presence, expecting him to say something.

"Are you still in mourning, Kol?" She asked. He bowed his head, unable to say anything for a moment. Freya refused to leave the room. If anyone in this family needed help right now, it was her little brother.

"Do you know what it was like" Kol began after a while, looking back in her general direction "to fall in love?" He asked. Freya looked away.

"Yes, I do." She replied. He looked back at her. "Losing him, and our child, fueled me to get away from our Aunt Dahlia. Gave me the courage to come to our brothers and sister." Kol stood and turned to her.

"Davina was the only one who saw what I was going through. She stopped the ancestors from destroying me." He told her. Freya gave him a sympathetic look. "Now that she's dead, no one seems to care." Kol flashed a smile. "Perhaps they think she'll rise from the dead again." Freya had yet to learn how that was achieved. "But, no one would be able to tell, since she's been buried in her family crypt." Kol snarled, and threw his alcohol against the wall. The sound of shattering glass brought Hayley and Elijah to the room, looking around for danger. Freya readied herself to have to put Kol down, giving Elijah a frustrated look.

"Nothing to concern yourselves with." Kol assured them with his hands raised in sarcastic defeat. "Perhaps you'll be better defended when there's another witch, as powerful as Davina had been, to clean up your messes when you're done raising hell."

"Kol, this will not bring her back." Freya chastised him.

"It's sure making him feel better." Hayley remarked. Kol scoffed at her and his arms hung at his sides.

"Tell me, if our beloved Elijah had died, would you be as able to handle yourself as you are right now?" Kol asked Hayley, gesturing to Elijah. "Wouldn't you be losing control at every turn, destroying the world because he wasn't there by your side any longer?"

"Yes, I would." Hayley yelled back. Elijah looked down, then toward her. Hayley couldn't help stealing a glance at him. She looked back to Kol. "I would be losing it all the time, because I am tired of losing people I love." Kol huffed and looked away, crossing his arms. "Davina was the girl that you loved, who made you want to be good. I get that. You know Klaus is sort of suffering through the same thing, right?" She asked

"At least Klaus's love is still alive! She may not share his sentiment, Klaus may be in love with a blonde every other week now. But he doesn't have to suffer through losing his love the same way as I have." Freya stared at her brother.

"I can't begin, to understand how this feels for you. My love was not supernatural in any way. He was my light, the love of my life. And when he was taken, I wanted to die with him. But when that path was not permitted to me, I kept living." She came to sit beside him. "I cannot lie, the only loves I have at present are this family. If I were to lose, any of you, I would never forgive myself. I gave up a new lease on life centuries ago. But we can go through this darkness together." Freya offered. Kol looked at her.


	2. Never Can Stop Saying Goodbye

Klaus turned to Rebekah, not able to hide the tears in his eyes. She looked back at him the same way.

"I am so tired of having to leave." Rebekah said.

"I'm tired of missing you." He replied simply. Caroline walked and stood beside him. Rebekah looked to Caroline.

"You take good care of my brother, agreed?" She said, her voice wavering. Caroline nodded to her with a slight smile.

"Yeah." She replied. Klaus took her hand and she looked at him, returning the smile he was giving her. Freya walked up to the three of them with a mournful smile, giving Rebekah a hug and Klaus a kiss on the cheek. She shook Caroline's hand.

They had to run. All of them. It wasn't just Klaus whose enemies wanted him dead now, with an opportunity to do so. They needed to find their own little corner of the world for a bit. There had been enough grounded witches they'd made strong allies with, to cloak them where they stayed. And so the Mikaelson family stood in a circle. Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Freya. Finn had been locked away right after he swore to bring them all down. Freya had not put up a fight against them. Finn was not the brother she once knew, but would take his coffin with her.

Kol looked to Klaus and Rebekah.

"I suppose this is goodbye for now." He began, less chipper than he usually was. Klaus cocked his head to the side.

"As long as we're safe where we choose to stay, there's no need to come back here. New Orleans is a death trap now." He replied.

"This coming from the man who refused to let his enemies be his fall?" Kol asked skeptically.

"That was back when things were much, much different." Klaus replied.


	3. Brazil, Morocco London to Ibiza

Morocco

Klaus put the bags down by the door as it closed, shutting out most of the city's sunlight. He turned to Caroline who'd put her things down, looking back at him with a smile as she stood against a tall counter in their rather lavish apartment. The bags' straps fell down his arms as he came toward her, and he stopped before her, putting his hands on her waist. Caroline put her hands on top of his arms, and her grin continued into his lips pressing against her teeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself more against him. Klaus smiled as well, and kissed her again, this time his lips meeting hers. He pulled her away from the counter, kissing her more hungrily, and her legs clumsily knocking into his.

Caroline's hand went up to grip the back of his neck, her fingers falling into his hair, his hand springing up to grip her neck as well. Caroline stopped letting him move her and their hands fell away, eyes still staring into eachother's. They shared a smile and silently both knew what they wanted. Caroline took her top off quickly, Klaus began to go after her and she spun around, giggling. He hurriedly took his shirt off and caught up with her when she found the bedroom. They met with a kiss in the doorway and Klaus reached for her pants, his fingers going inside to pull them down but she pushed him away, pulling them down herself and Klaus copying her.

Their clothes left abandoned in the doorway, save for their underwear, Caroline met Klaus again at the foot of the bed, a step away. Klaus reached for her neck underneath her blonde curls, pulling her in for a kiss which she returned, her hand going up to cup his face. They kissed for a long while, each one becoming deeper, quicker. He broke from her to look in her eye. Caroline was still dazed from Klaus's kiss, and was gripping the side of his face, trying to pull him back to her. His brown eyes went back to hers and she saw an idea behind them, within a second his hand went to her thigh and she felt him push her up. She jumped, her legs wrapping around his waist. Klaus took a step, holding her up, and they fell onto the bed a bit short of the pillows.

Klaus pressed against her, his arms underneath hers, kissing her hard into the sheets, and Caroline's legs stayed locked around his waist, feeling the heat between them. She kissed him back, gripping his face with one hand to keep it from going anywhere and the other traveled down his bare back, feeling the last traces of scars Mikael had cursed him with, barely noticeable. She'd be surprised by them if she hadn't found them the first time her hands went exploring. Klaus had stopped before, waiting for her to push him away, having some sort of spell break. Oh the irony of that moment. But she'd kissed him again, tracing the outline of the scars and letting them be. Caroline's hands having found them again, Klaus broke his lips from hers and looked down at her. Her eyes shifted from his scars back to his eyes. Her hand caressed the side of his face again, liking that he was completely shaven. Klaus smirked in appreciation of her and closed his eyes, bringing his lips to her forehead, her eyes closing at the feeling. He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closed still. Caroline's hand went to his chest, exploring his skin, and opening her eyes to trace his tattoo along his shoulder.

Klaus opened his eyes again and captured Caroline's mouth with his, sliding against her body to lay fully on top of her, his arm going up from under hers to lay on her blonde hair which had fallen spread out on the sheets, effectively capturing her. Caroline could not protest when his lips moved from hers to behind her ear, down to the bottom of her neck, and along the top of the curve of her breasts. He then sat up, her legs slipping down his waist as his hands trailed down her torso, staying on her stomach. Caroline waited for him to do something, staring up at him with her arms laying loosely at her sides, her fingers almost able to touch the top of his thighs. Then, his fingers went up under the back of her bra, finding the clasps and smoothly taking them apart. He pushed the fabric away and Caroline did the rest, his lips descending to her stomach, giving hot mouthed kisses around her belly button and the tip of his tongue lining the rim of her belly button, making her whimper. Klaus came back up, kissing her mouth, pressed against her again. His chest pressed to hers, both of them painfully aware of what still laid in barrier between them.

"Do you mind" He asked, panting, his hand underneath the fabric of her underwear.

"Don't make it a habit, I like some of the ones I packed." Caroline huffed in reply. In one quick gesture, her panties were ripped in half. Klaus continued kissing her mouth as he lifted himself to remove his boxers.

They came together, moved together, feeling the beautiful symmetry of eachother's bodies, fitted together better than puzzle pieces. They had no notion of what the picture on top would be. But having this place, hiding out together. That was close to the paradise Klaus had envisioned for them. Close to the paradise Caroline caught herself wishing for before she ever left Mystic Falls.


	4. Leaving Neverland

The phone rang, and Klaus came up to the counter, sharing a look with a robed Caroline. She wore a short one that showed most of her legs, knowing how much Klaus appreciated it. She took a gulp of hot coffee from the mug she just got, watching Klaus's reaction to the call.

"Are you certain?" He replied. Caroline put the mug back on the counter, continued to watch his face and when he hung up the phone, she looked at him expectantly. He mirrored the look in confusion.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Don't you have vampire hearing?" He replied dryly

"Well, maybe I wasn't paying attention to who was calling." She said, running her hand down his chest and pressing her body to him, warranting one of his smirks that she liked to kiss. He kissed her back and without hesitation put a hand to the small of her back. "But it sounded important, what is it?" Caroline added, looking up in his eyes.

"It was Rebekah." He replied. Caroline searched his eyes in surprise, looking for more information.

"Are you safe now?" She asked.

"No, no not yet." Klaus replied, looking away and running his thumb up and down Caroline's spine, silently relishing in the silk fabric. Caroline leaned against his shoulder with her own, her hand up to his chest, waiting for more. "But Kol's loyalty to this family has made it his mission to find a way out of hiding." His eyes went back to hers and she looked excited.

"That's great!" Caroline exclaimed, breaking from Klaus's embrace and jumping slightly, happy to make him smile again. "Why aren't you more excited?" She asked.

"It's just a theory, which Kol is going to try and use. If it doesn't work there's more of a possibility that he'll die, while we cannot learn if he has died. Not unless one of us comes out of hiding." He replied. Caroline gave him a sympathetic look and embraced him again, kissing his cheek. Klaus hugged her back, and waited for inevitable optimism. She pulled away to look him in the eye.

"I can't imagine ever saying this before, but let's hope Kol makes it through his theory searching." She said. Klaus looked down and she caught his face with one hand. "Hey." She coaxed. "Your brother will be okay." She promised. He brought his other arm around her and caught her lips, more willing to lose himself in her than he was in the possibility Kol would be dead at anytime.

Elijah put down the phone on the table, turning around to see Hayley had come in. He looked after her exit."

"Where's Hope?" He asked

"She's hanging out with Bree at the café." Hayley replied. "Who called?" She asked

"It was Rebekah, it was a joint call betwixt myself and Niklaus." Elijah said. "Kol might have a way."

"How certain is he it'll work?" Hayley asked

"It's just a theory." Elijah said. "It is more certain he will die, before ever reuniting our family." His throat fogged and his sadness reflected in his eyes. Hayley came to him, putting her arms around him.

"Kol might be an idiot but he's good with plans." Hayley assured him, resulting in a small laugh.

"All this time, I was fine with separation from my brother." He replied, pulled back to look at her. "More concerned with important issues with my older brother I ignored my baby brother, ignored his pain after everything Finn had put him through, everything the ancestors put him through, left him shattered." He said. Hayley bent his head, kissing his forehead.

"Your brother will be alright, Eli." She murmured against his skin. Elijah closed his eyes and breathed deeply.


End file.
